Cultures of Independence (Book)
Cultures of Independence is a book describing the early history of Berlic, Northric, Barthoc, and Lordlend. Contents The brave regions of Northric and Barthroc have each had a past of turmoil. These regions (later kingdoms or semi independent provinces) formed from the north eastern Bertho groups. Long ago the region of Berlic (or Berlend) was home to countless tribes some of these were partially nomadic and others permanently settled, though no fully nomadic tribe is considered Bertho. It is said that the conflict between the Bertho and their southern and western enemies far pre dates The Kingdom of Lordlend. The uncommon old highly nomadic groups within Itilic and Galric offended their territorial rights but as these groups had made alliances with their settled counter parts these battles with Berlic escalated into wars. While the Bertho tribes originally were successful against various Itilic and Galric groups the founding of Lordlend eventually changed this. Lordlend slowly became the central and most powerful Itilo faction but in doing so stopped supporting Galo groups against Bertho invasions and raids. Old Galtho culture was almost completely destroyed by the time Lordlend encompassed all of Itilic, in the Kingdom of Lordlend year KL 45. This begun the long and painful conquering of Galric by Lordlend. At first momentum of Lordlend's pervious campaigns lead them to great victories against the scattered and unorganized Bertho tribes. Feeling that their home lands could be threatened larger Bertho coalitions formed some more volatile then others. These would over the next couple of hundred years become Northric and Barthroc. These large confederations slowly became centralized and efficient kingdoms. In KL 65 Lordlend was halted just before the borders of Berlic. The next decade saw fierce fighting with almost no gains on either side. KL 73 is the oldest record of the Northric confederation, most historians have cited this as the date of its foundation. Two years later a consolidated trade route is formally created between Northic and the freshly created Barthroc confederation. While these two groups did not control all of Berlic the vast majority shortly was in their hands. The Bertho suffix "ric" means of the forest, while "roc" means of the rock. These identities have help create solidary amongs Northric and Barthroc as the men of the forest and mountains. The next year saw Northic and Barthroc slowly making progress back into Galric. With their lands secure and both sides tiring of a century of violence a tedious peace teaty was made in KL 76. Lordlend, Northric, Barthroc and the remainig larger Bertho groups declared a end to conflict drawing borders were they currently stood. This saw most of Galric in the Kingdoms hands but the recent gains under control of many Bertho groups. Many of the smaller Bertho tribes refused the terms of the treaty and saw Northric and Barthroc standing down as a opportunity for them to keep all the spoils of war for themselves. Other Details Write the second section of your page here.